Illusions
by TopazSunshine
Summary: You can't choose what stays and what fades away. –DiamondPlatinum


Illusions

(darling, love is simply just an illusion.)

* * *

><p>They cross paths when she's running away.<p>

Her mud splattered black cloak is pulled roughly over her dark green dress. Platinum pulls the hood of her cloak further down, and hopes that no one notices her. Her green ballet flats slap loudly onto the pavement as she slips between the shadows, her dark cloak camouflaging with the dark buildings.

Then she sees him.

* * *

><p>He's wearing a jacket and a pair of black jeans when her scared eyes fall on him. His tall, lean frame is leaning against a graffiti-covered wall, and she watches as he takes slow puffs from his cigarette.<p>

Her startled eyes meet his, and she revels in the sight of the pair of bright, sapphire orbs staring at her.

"Hello, there."

His words break the cold silence around them, and Platinum no longer feels afraid. She takes a hesitant step forward, one hand on the hood of her cloak, while the other hand twists at the sodden hem.

"Hello," she says, her voice nearly a whisper, as she fixes the hood covering her dark hair.

"You're alone?"

His voice is like velvet, soft and gentle, and she looks down, embarrassed when she realizes that she's been staring at him for an awfully long time. The crunch of gravel echoes loudly as he steps towards her when she fails to reply.

* * *

><p>"Your name, sweetheart?"<p>

She can't help but fall captive to his stunning blue eyes. Her eyes lock with his, never breaking away from his intense stare.

"Platinum," she says softly. "My name is Platinum."

A smile cracks out on his pale face. He tilts his head up to the dark, starless sky, before answering.

"Well, I'm Diamond."

* * *

><p>Silence engulfs them once again.<p>

Suddenly, his cold palm slides across the side of her face, and she her eyes widen in surprise as his fingers graze against her flushed cheek. He tilts her head up to look at him, and she finds herself drowning in his intense sapphire gaze.

Her hood slides back slightly, and he reaches out to pull it back, exposing her long, black hair.

"You're even prettier without that hood covering your face."

She blushes fiercely at his words, and he let's out a low chuckle. His fingers linger across her right cheek, his pale palm a contrast to her flushed face. He's slow to let go, and she leans forward slightly.

Their faces are so close that their noses are almost touching.

* * *

><p>He steps back suddenly, and his fingers drag across her cheek reluctantly, before he takes her hand in his.<p>

She freezes slightly as his cold fingers stroke the back of her palm, but doesn't pull away. Instead she relishes his gentle touch against her fingers.

He lifts her palm towards his face and his lips gently graze across her fingers. She gasps slightly at his rash actions, but doesn't let go.

Then just as suddenly, he steps away from her and walks away, dropping his cigarette into a puddle as he leaves.

* * *

><p>Platinum's hand reaches out into the air, into the ghost of where he had previously stood.<p>

She bites her lip and runs a hand through her black locks as her eyes peer into the darkness, searching for the man named Diamond.

She feels so empty when he left.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flicker from left to right, hit with the realization that she's alone.<p>

Suddenly, running away seems like a bad idea, and she turns on her heel and runs home. Her black cloak hides her identity from the villagers that she passes by, and she soon found herself at the large mansion in the middle of the little village.

She slips through the back door and returns to her room. Then, she fell asleep, her dreams haunted by that sapphire gaze.

* * *

><p>The next day when she wakes up, she tries to find him, but no matter who she asks, she never got an answer. The reply is always the same. There is no Diamond and there was never a Diamond.<p>

And Platinum troops back to her room dejectedly in time for her daily dose of medicine. The nurses listen to her mumbles about a man with bright sapphire orbs patiently, and whisper quietly among themselves —after all, her hallucinations have been getting rather too much for them to handle.

* * *

><p><em>AN:<em>

_This is one out of three of the last stories I will post up before I leave on hiatus. They're all drabbles though, little ones that I whipped up. This one was inspired by some story I read a long time ago._

_Anyway, I guess this is probably the first time you've seen a badass Diamond, and probably a CommonerShipping story that doesn't involve FOOD. XD _

_The other two drabbles will either be uploaded later, or next week. They still have lots of editing to do._

_Thanks for reading! Its my first Commoner story :)_


End file.
